


It's Christmas!

by kireiflora



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Christmas, Fluff, M/M, lots of dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireiflora/pseuds/kireiflora
Summary: Yuuri really can't just let Christmas and Victor's birthday pass without doing anything!





	It's Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the 12 days of Victuuri. Just something cute and fluffy with dogs.

Yuuri knew Russians didn’t exactly celebrate Christmas, or, according to Victor, do much for their birthday.

But he couldn’t let either of those dates just pass him by like they were nothing! He knew Victor had told him not to get him anything but...he loved him so much, and just wanted to spoil him a bit, the best he could.

So he hid the gift and pretended nothing was happening in the days leading up to it.

\-----

“I know you said not to...but I had to.” Yuuri nervously held out the gift.

Victor blinked at the wrapped gift. “Yuka…”

“Please?” 

Victor’s heart clenched, “I’m not mad.” he reached out to take it from him gently. “I’m just surprised.”

He smiled shyly, “I wanted to surprise you.”

Victor started opening the present, only to blink in bewilderment at the empty box he opened. “Yuka?” he looked up and his jaw went slack.

Yuuri stood there, arms wrapped around a stuffed poodle as big as him, smiling. “Merry Birthday?” he offered, holding it towards him.

Victor laughed and dropped the empty box and grabbed it and hugged it. “Its perfect!” he laughed, wrapping an arm around him.

“I’m glad.” he hugged him tightly.

“But I don’t have anything for you!” Victor frowned a bit.

Yuuri shook his head, “No no, its fine, I knew you wouldn’t!” 

“I have to do something for you!”

“Just spend the day with me, nothing would make me happier.” he smiled, kissing his cheek.

“Yurasha…” he sighed a bit, hugging the poodle tighter. He had to do something for his love, but what could he do?

\-----

“Victor are you sure about this?”

“You trust me don’t you?”

“You don’t know Japan that well.” Yuuri replied, clinging tightly to his sleeve as he followed him, blindfolded.

“I know it well enough.” he huffed a bit.

“I know I know, I trust you.” 

Victor smiled a bit. “Curb.” he said, tugging him up. “Almost there.”

Yuuri could tell they’d entered a building shortly after, much warmer inside than outside, and they wondered a few halls and through a few doors. “Victor?”

“Shh.” he tugged him slightly. “Okay, sit on the floor.” he helped him down and stood behind him and started undoing the knot. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” he was highly nervous.

“Okay.” Victor pulled it off grinning.

Yuuri blinked a couple times before he heard a tip-tap noise and found himself buried under fur. “Wha-” he pulled his arms up to put on his glasses and gasped softly at the sight of a dozen fluffy puppies.

Victor nearly bounced in place in excitement. 

“They’re….so cute.” Yuuri hugged as many as he could. “I love them all!” he sniffled. “So small and cute!”

Victor laughed softly, watching him play with all the puppies. “Merry Christmas.”

Yuuri gasped softly and looked up at him. “Are we getting a child?” he asked, holding one up to him.

He blinked in surprise but nodded. “Yes we are.”

“Oh...look at them all. Do you mean a dozen children?” he whined softly, trying to hold them all in his arms.

Victor choked on air. “I-I don’t think that would be the wisest idea love.”

“Oh…” he sighed sadly. “Six then?” he tilted his head.

“Yuka-no, just one.” he shook his head a little.

“Aww.” he pouted, poking one of the puppies on the nose.

“Yuka…” he trailed off, did he really want all 12? They could afford it, and if that was what he wanted he should spoil him right? With a dozen puppies. Much better than actual children, and they would both love them a lot. And Yuuri wanted them, how could he deny him what he wanted?

“Vitya?” Yuuri was standing up now, frowning a bit at him. 

“Yes love?” he snapped back to attention.

“Don’t worry about it, okay?” he smiled at him. “We’ll get just one.”

“Two!” he said quickly. “Pick two!” 

“Are you sure? I mean, I know they’re a handful and expensive…” he frowned, “One is fine, really. I was just teasing you.”

“...you want all 12.”

“I mean, yes, of course I do.” he blushed, “But that’s silly.”

“It’s not!” 

“We should really spread them out some.” he shook his head.

“Right, so two now, and more later.” Victor grinned at him.

Yuuri laughed a bit and kissed his cheek. “Okay silly.”

Victor relaxed and just watched him play with all the puppies, trying to figure out which he liked best. He kept coming back to one in particular. It seemed somehow familiar but it took him half an hour to realize, it looked a lot like Vicchan.

Yuuri clearly adored that little pup, but didn’t want to admit it to himself, and kept trying to focus on any of the others. But he just kept coming back to it. 

Victor smiled, so that was one of the two.

\-----

“Okay, this one, and that one.” Yuuri pointed a bit awkwardly around the dog in his arms.

Victor blinked, “Yuka? What about this one?” he picked up the little Vicchan clone, which licked his nose.

“I-uh-I mean-you see…” he looked away.

He knelt in front of him. “I think this one and the one you’re holding, are the two you really want.” he said softly.

“But-I-it-I can’t possibly…”

“Uh-uh, you adore them. That’s all that matters.” he smiled.

Yuuri burried his face in the fur of the one he was holding. “Victor…” he nodded slightly.

“Okay!” he grinned, spinning around. “Time to get these two home!”

\-----

Makkachin stared at the two balls of fluff. The fluff started back. Makkachin sniffed at it and one licked her nose. She jumped back with a startled bark, looking up at Victor and Yuuri in bafflement.

“They’re your kids!” Victor chirped, crouching and petting her. “So you gotta take good care of them and keep them out of trouble okay?”

“I thought they were our kids?” Yuuri pouted.

“They are, but they’re also her kids.” Victor grinned, and kissed her before he stood back up.

The puppies had gotten bored and wondered off, sniffing around everywhere and exploring.

“So cute. They look great in here, just where they should be.”

Yuuri laughed a bit, “They are cute.” One tripped over its paws and rolled over and hit Makkachin’s leg. 

She twisted and sniffed at it, before licking it, and laying down around it.

The puppy looked alarmed at this sudden wall that surrounded it, and barked for help. The other puppy ran over, and jumped over the wall, and then they were both trapped.

Yuuri covered his mouth to keep from laughing too hard.

Victor just beamed proudly.


End file.
